


Шопинг

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Shopping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Мин не понимал, почему Чжэ не ходит с ним по магазинам.





	Шопинг

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 08.12.2008. Текст был написан в рамках игры в слова по заданию. Слова: ножницы, радуга, носки.

Чанг Мин сидел на диване в совершенно пустой квартире. Он не знал, куда все уехали, так как, когда он встал, в квартире уже было пусто. Позавтракал тем, что нашел в холодильнике. Большая тарелка, завернутая в фольгу, с прикрепленной маленькой запиской «Для тебя». Он пошел в гостиную и, плюхнувшись на диван, открыл недочитанную вчера книгу. Но слов на странице он не мог понять, потому что в голове витал вопрос о том, куда все подевались.  
Из коридора послышался щелчок замка. Шорох пакетов, смех и неразборчивые слова. На пороге гостиной появился Чжэ Чжунг. Он буквально подлетел к дивану и уселся рядом с Мином.  
\- Я так устал, - вздохнул он и положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Где ты был? – осторожно спросил Мин.  
\- Я ходил в магазин. С Ю Чоном и Чжун Су.  
«А со мной ты никогда не ходишь.»  
\- Успешно? – Мин с трудом скрывал обиду.  
\- Да. Давай я тебе покажу, какие джинсы я купил.

Мин ворочался в кровати и никак не мог заснуть. Конечно, было глупо обижаться на то, что Чжэ никогда не ходит с ним по магазинам, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- Не спишь? – послышался шепот над его ухом.  
Мин зажмурил глаза и попытался сделать вид, что спит и видит третий сон.  
\- Я знаю, что не спишь.  
Чжэ скользнул под одеяло и прижался к Мину.  
Через какое-то время Мин уже слышал спокойное дыхание Чжэ. «Спит.» Мин осторожно выпутался из теплых рук Чжэ и пошел на кухню.  
«Всякий раз, когда я хочу пойти с ним, он придумывает тридцать три отмазки, почему я не должен этого делать. Почему?»  
Его взгляд упал на кухонные ножницы, торчавшие из подставки. И тут же в голову ему пришел коварный план. Мин тихо проскользнул в комнату Чжэ, открыл шкаф и принялся рыскать в поисках жертвы. Он достал джинсы и, критично осмотрев их, покачал головой. То же самое произошло и с черным брюками, свитером, рубашкой и футболкой. Его взгляд упал на ящик, где хранились носки. «Всё, завтра ему точно будет не придумать ни одной отмазки!»

\- Что с моими носками?! – Чжэ выскочил в гостиную, где Юн Хо и Чжун Су смотрели телевизор.  
\- А что с ними? – с любопытством спросил Су.  
\- Они все в дырках! Ни одного целого!!!  
\- Значит, доносил. Иди в магазин и возьми с собой Мина, он сегодня утром тоже жаловался на дырки в носках. Надеюсь, это не заразно, - рассмеялся Юн Хо.

\- До сих пор не могу понять, что произошло, - недоумевал Чжэ, прогуливаясь между вешалками с одеждой в большом торговом центре неподалеку от дома.  
\- Я не знаю, - Мин пытался скрыть смущение из-за вины и радость от того, что они вот так вот вместе ходят по магазину.  
\- Попробуй эти, - Чжэ Чжунг сунул Мину джинсы.  
\- Но мы только за носками.  
\- Я знаю. Померяй.  
Чанг Мин взял джинсы и скрылся в примерочной. Пока Чжэ ждал Мина, он погрузился в свои мысли. И когда Чанг Мин появился из примерочной в новых джинсах, он увидел хёнга, смотревшего в никуда и улыбавшегося своим мыслям.  
\- Ну как? – Мин смущено улыбнулся. Джинсы были очень узкими. Такими узкими, что облегали его, как вторая кожа.  
\- Прекрасно, - в глазах Чжэ заиграли озорные огоньки. – Дай-ка посмотрю получше.  
Он шагнул вперед, вталкивая Мина в примерочную.  
\- Чжэ?..  
Но он не ответил, покрывая лицо Мина поцелуями. Его руки блуждали по бедрам Мина, как будто на ощупь осматривая как сидят джинсы.  
\- Чжэ, мы в магазине, - бессильно прошептал Мин.  
\- Вот поэтому я никогда не хожу с тобой по магазинам.  
С трудом оторвавшись друг от друга, они быстро собрали покупки и решили продолжить уже дома.

По дороге их застал дождь. Смеясь, они добежали до своего дома. Чжэ пошел вперед к двери, а Мин немного задержался. Он был счастлив и хотел еще хоть на мгновение задержать этот чувство. Дождь уже заканчивался, редкими каплями орошая землю на прощание. Мин довольно улыбался. Его дерзкий план сработал.  
\- Чжэ!  
Чжэ Чжунг обернулся и спустился на пару ступенек вниз.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты посмотри, какая радуга, - Мин широко улыбался, тыкая в небо пальцем.  
«Такой довольный из-за какой-то радуги.»  
Чжэ повернул к себе Мина и поцеловал.  
\- Больше так не делай.  
Чанг Мин понял - Чжэ знает, что это он виновен в том, что случилось с носками.  
\- Я больше не буду, - потупив взгляд, тихо сказал Мин.  
\- Но почему именно носки? – засмеялся Чжэ.  
\- Джинсы жалко было.  
Чанг Мин уже знал, что Чжэ не злится на него. Но для себя решил такого больше не повторять.


End file.
